Lakeside Confessions
by Mallory Blakk
Summary: It's basically... well the summary is inside. pleeeease? You know you want to find out what's inside.....teehee. Also, sorry if the title sucks.
1. ACT 1:at the office

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, sadly……but I do Own my Character, Psyche!

Haddo! This is my first Roiai thingy, so take it easy on me! OK, basically, Envy and Psyche have caught Roy and Riza doing……_naughty _stuff in the lake, and they think they could work this to their advantage. Muahahahahahaaa! Rated M for lemons in later chapters…..like chapter 2 for instance!

CH1…..

"Sir, please get to work", said First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye as she pointed her gun toward his head. "Now." Colonel Roy Mustang cringed when he looked down the barrel. He immediately went back to his work, but dazed into another dimension as he thought about a certain someone. He thought about her often, and he often wished they could be together. He also wondered about letting her know his feelings, so she could know she'd be welcome with open arms. But…there were problems with that. The first problem was, they couldn't be together romantically. The second problem was, she wouldn't allow it. The third problem was, she was Riza Hawkeye. Yes, trigger-happy, uptight, icy Riza Hawkeye. But that's why he liked her. She didn't take any crap from anyone. She knew how to defend herself. She…was talking again. Focus, dammit! "Sir, I suggest you get to work, otherwise, I might not let you go to lunch", she said coldly, not looking up from her book. Falman raised his eyebrows and looked at Roy. He was looking at Riza with a raised eyebrow. She heard him mutter, "Who's the commanding officer here?" She stared him down with an icy glare.

A few hours later, it was time for lunch. Mustang tried to sneak out, covered by Falman and Breda. Riza noticed and pulled him back by his collar. "Oh, no you don't", she said as she pulled him back. She sat him down at his desk again. She sighed and said, "Sir, you have to finish your work!" "It's just three documents, Hawkeye!" he whined. "Can't I finish them after lunch?" Riza sighed. My god, he is so annoying, she thought. "If you finish them now, you can have free time for the rest of the day" She looked at Roy again, and he did his famous puppy eyes whenever he wanted to avoid paperwork. "Sir", she said, icily and exasperated, "That didn't work on me then, so what makes you think it'll work on me now?" He pouted and went back to his work. So commanding, yet so cute, he thought with a smirk. She watched him do his work with interest. He's so handsome when he consentra—HOLD IT, she thought. What the hell? I can't think about him like that, even if it's true—stop that! She mentally scolded herself as Roy _finally _finished the last document. As he did, he thought, I'm just gonna get it over with, I'm gonna tell her.

"Now, sir, you can—mmph!", she was cut off as Roy planted a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled away, feeling all sorts of different emotions. Lust, anxiety, surprise, all those came rushing up to put her face into a pinkish shade (AN: My God! That was extremely corny! Sorry X3) "Sir!", she gasped. "What are you doing" What am _I_ doing, She thought. Kiss him back! "Lieutenant—Riza—I can't hide this any longer.", he said. Riza's eyes widened. Oh, God! He can't be serious, she thought. Riza had flirted with the idea that he secretly liked her, but grew out of it after a week or two. Her face turned two shades darker when she realized, she was still in his arms. Their faces were close, too close. She could feel his hips lightly against hers, but she could feel them nonetheless. She could feel the friction between them. She quickly pulled away. Roy could see her trembling slightly. Dammit, man, he thought. You scared the shit out of her! Asshole! "Sir, this is not the time, nor the place, to be doing this kind of stuff. We shouldn't even be doing this, period!", Riza said, her voice trembling. She was surprised, but she was also scared. She knew from personal experience that any man is capable of becoming a rapist. And she didn't want to hurt the man she loved, even if it was for self-defense. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. "Hey, Colonel Flame-Fart, I have those papers ya asked for!" It was Edward Elric. Riza sat at her desk and jerked her head toward Roy's. Edward came in to see Riza writing something, a slight blush on her cheeks, and Roy sitting at his desk, looking annoyed and disappointed at the same time. Edward raised his eyebrow at them then shook his head. He plopped the papers on the desk and watched as Riza left a note on top of the papers and left quickly. A smirk came over Ed's face as he stood up. "Don't worry", he said. "I won't tell anyone. Much." Roy snapped his fingers and sent Ed out the door running with his ass in flames.(AN: Ok, not technically his ass, just his coat tails. Besides, who wants to char a perfectly good ass?) Roy chuckled and looked at the note.

_Roy,_

_There's a lake that I go to every Friday night. Since today's Friday, can you meet me there? It's in the forest east of 12th St._

_Riza_

Roy smiled. "I'll be there…………."

TADAAAAAAA! This took me two days to finish So please tell me if it's ok, and what I'm doing wrong, k? K!

R&R PLZ!


	2. ACT 2:at the lake

HALLOOOOO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS! First, before we get on with the show, a thanx to the people who helped me in the first chapter:

MoonStarDutchess: Yup, you're right about the Author's notes, I re-read the story and saw that they did take away from the story.

Cles: You are right about the paragraphs to! I re-read the story and found many flaws. So thankies and huggles! And don't think that this is gonna stay clean, 'cause some people are gonna get a little _dirty_!

Selene Illusinia: Thank you for agreeing with me about the ass subject. ('Cause I personally think Ed has a rather nice ass, though I am mostly Envy crazy, that's the reason they're in this story in the first place!)

Okay, I shall try to stick to the advice I have recived. And I also do not own Full Metal Alchemist, which belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, bless her for blessing us with such a precious gift, but I do own my character, Psyche! Also, her oroborus is on her lower back, like a slut stamp. Also, I don't own "Broken", by Seether. Or "Shall We Dance" from "The King and I".

Okay, dokay, on with the show…….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH2……

Riza arrived at the lake at 10:00 that night. She was wearing a white dress that came to her knees and flip flops that she took off and carried. The moon sent sparkles on the water as it rippled with the slight breeze.

She went down the wooden walkway and sat on the edge, letting her toes skim the top of the water. As she sat, she hummed with the tune to "Broken"

"_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn,_

_And no one left to fight,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."_

She stood up and dove into the water, white dress and all. Riza stood and walked around, enjoying the sensuous feeling of the water caressing her legs.

"Mind if I join you?", a rough voice rang out behind her. She turned to see Roy sitting on the edge of the walkway. He was smirking deviously.

"What?", she asked. He stood up and dove into the water, splashing her in the process. As Riza looked for Roy, she felt a finger slide up the back of her leg. She grabbed the hand and pulled upward.

Roy popped up and looped his arm around her waist. He started to sing softly,

"_Shall we dance?_

_On a bright cloud of music, shall we fly?_

_Shall we dance?_

_Shall we then say goodnight and mean goodbye?"_

He turned Riza in a circle and brought her closer to him. "I don't know why anyone hasn't asked you out yet, 'cause you are so beautiful.", he whispered. He stroked the side of her face lightly.

Riza chuckled, "They're discouraged by the fact that I'm trigger-happy." Roy chuckled and lifted her chin slightly.

He captured her lips ever so softly. He pulled her closer to him. Roy broke the kiss and held her close. "You have no idea how long I've loved you.", he whispered in her ear.

Riza's eyes widened. He's serious, she thought. She then embraced him. "I think I have a clue.", she whispered. She kissed his neck lightly.

Roy brought her face to his and kissed her again, deeper this time. His hands roamed her back, lightly. He took a step forward…..and slipped backward.

Roy yelled as he held on to Riza as they fell backwards into the water. They popped back up a second later. "Well that was graceful, Sir", Riza said as Roy shook his hair out of his face.

He smirked again. "We're not in the office. No formalities. Call me Roy." She sighed. "And y'know, you're quite cute when your thinking."

He took hold of her hand and pulled her forward. He was back on his knees. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her again. She couldn't help but kiss him back.

She loved him. It wasn't a helpless love that usually drove a person crazy, but a love that was contained, that waited to be released.

She leaned closer to him, deepening the kiss. She moved her hands from his back to the front of his shirt to the buttons. Her hands trembled as she undid them one by one.

Roy looked down and saw that his shirt was unbuttoned and discarded it without care. Riza's hands roamed his well-toned chest and slowly went down to his pant button while his hands slid the shoulder straps of her dress down.

Roy kept ahold of her lips as he slid her dress down her thin frame. He had never really noticed how much the uniform took away from her figure. She realized her dress was down and quickly dove under water.

Roy looked down and behind him for her. He saw her at the walkway. He waded over to her, and saw that she was trembling again.

"I'm not ready. I'm sorry.", she whispered. He smiled warmly and waded over and pulled her into another hug. "It's alright. I'll wait. I'd join the Buddhists if it would help.", he whispered back.

She looked at him in surprise. "And shave off all that hair?", she said, running her fingers through his pure ebony hair. "I don't think so."

They got out and went to Riza's car, which was the only one there. She looked at him. "My house is on 11th. It's not far. Besides, I don't want you catching a cold.", he said, looking at her.

It was true; her house was pretty far from the lake. And she was starting to shiver. They Got into Riza's car and headed for Roy's house.

Little did they know that during their little meeting at the lake, they were watched. A woman stepped out of the shadows into the bright moonlight.

She had a black dress on that had slits on both side of it, and a wide slit in the front that showed off her chest down to her navel, and a wide amount of her back showing, and a tattoo of the oroborus on her lower back.

Her boots came just above her knees and she also had arm socks that went just above her elbows.

"Aw, dammit! Hat didn't go at all like we planned.", She said, her young, seductive voice ringing out toward the darkness.

Her blood-red eyes watched a Boy with long spiky green hair step out of the shadows as well. "Well we got enough. Enough for someone to be court marshaled.", he said.

He was twirling a disposable camera in his slender fingers. "Envy, he was supposed to screw her and take her home. I hate it when my visions are false!", the girl growled, obviously annoyed.

"Psyche, I wouldn't know anything about that, but why don't you take these in tomorrow for me?.", Envy asked, putting the camera in Psyche's hands. "You need some field work. Besides, my schedule's all filled up for tomorrow."

Psyche smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I know this is going to get fun.", she said deviously as she teleported them back to the manor "Real fun……….."

WAAAAAAAH! SPOOKY! And sorry about there being no lemon! My mom is coming back from Pennsylvania and I don't need to be banned again. Plus I couldn't do it with them in the water. Also, If you want me to post how I came up With Psyche's name and a little Bit about her, let me know, k? K!

R&R PLZ!


End file.
